En la parada del autobús
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Fue un viernes cuando lo vio la primera vez, sentado en la banca de la parada del autobús justo en frente, del otro lado de la avenida. Recordarlo, buscarlo, desviarse adrede de la ruta para descubrirlo… no era normal, ¿por qué? ¡Dedicado a Alhe's Nevereverland! LEER ACLARACIONES. 100% YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz.  
_

_**Advertencias:** AU, Personajes OC, Situaciones incoherente y soñadoras (?)_

_**Dedicatoria:** ¡Para Alhe's-Nevereverland! :DDD Sé que es un poco tarde -¿un poco? - para darte esto, pero considéralo como tu regalo atrasado de cumpleaños xDD ¡Reitero mis felicitaciones! :DDD Ojala te hayas divertido mucho y hayas hecho muuucho yaoi jojojojo. Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo la menor idea de cuántos años cumpliste, ¡pero no importa! Espero que este pequeño fic te saque una sonrisa, o por lo menos que te entretenga xDDD ¡Felicidades de nuevo!  
_

_**Aclaraciones**: - El OC de personajes podría notarse al tratar con España, Prusia y Francia.  
_

_Bien, es un placer regresar a esta sección :DDD Debo decir que ya tenía un tiempo que quería escribir un nuevo SpaMex, así que la petición de Alhe's-Nevereverland me vino como anillo al dedo XDD Esta vez me arriesgué mucho, es decir, casi no sé manejar a España, pero aún así este fic está básicamente desde su punto de vista. No sé si haya escrito incoherencias o algo parecido, pero espero mejorar conforme vaya describiéndolo. El tema del fic se me ocurrió por una escena de una película francesa -no recuerdo el nombre-. Esa imagen no duró más de 1 minuto, pero la ambientación me encantó. Supongo que mi imaginación hizo el resto.  
_

_Jajajaja estas son algunas anécdotas de la inútil de aishiteru-sama :DDD ¡ojala les guste y se diviertan un rato!_

_Gracias. Owari~_

* * *

_**"En la parada del autobús"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Fue un viernes cuando lo vio la primera vez, sentado en la banca de la parada del autobús justo en frente, del otro lado de la avenida.

Eran las 19:00 pm, lo recordaba bien porque sólo tenía una hora para llegar a casa, alistarse y encontrarse con Francis y Gilbert.

"Fiesta en casa de Elizabeta" le avisaron por un mensaje al celular, "No te atrevas a faltar, nos vemos allá a las 20:00 pm".

Estaba muy animado: era la oportunidad perfecta para descansar un rato del ritmo ajetreado de la universidad y del trabajo, ¡una distracción bienvenida luego de semanas de concentración y esfuerzo agobiante!

Ansiaba ver a ese par tanto como imaginar qué era lo que harían: cada vez que se juntaban, era seguro que habría publicaciones vergonzosas en_ Facebook_ al día siguiente; fotos comprometedoras, grabaciones de absurdas competencias, semanas enteras de diversión por las anécdotas de conquistas de Francis y de "awesomeidades" de Gilbert, reclamaciones de Elizabeta y Roderich, más la conciliadora intervención de Emma.

Era lo ambicionado, lo que le regresaría alegría a su grisácea agenda de estudiante y trabajador que lo absorbía más de lo que preferiría.

"La normalidad" no era algo que apreciara demasiado, no con un sinfín de experiencias como parte del "Bad Touch Trio" que le enseñó, no sin contrariedades y situaciones sensuales, que lo inesperado estaba allá afuera, intacto y sutil, sólo aguardando que alguien lo descubriera.

_Quizá eso fue lo que ocurrió…_

Tenía que ser puntual, así que descartando la ruta que usaba normalmente para llegar a casa, optó por usar el autobús: pagaba más, pero le ahorraba tiempo que necesitaba.

Ahí, esperando el arribo del transporte, lo vio.

A un chico de no más de 17 años, sentado en la banca de la parada del autobús justo en frente, del otro lado de la avenida.

_Quizá descubrió algo nuevo y extraordinario._

Fue notoria su presencia dado que era el único aguardando, pero sin prisa ni preocupación, dejando pasar el tiempo como si el mundo mismo pudiera esperarlo.

Llevaba aun el uniforme de la escuela: pantalón a cuadros con distintos tonos de azul oscuro y gris, camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados y la corbata negra aflojada. Reconoció el atuendo como el del instituto que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, sólo que faltaba el saco azul… y que, al parecer, había sustituido por la chaqueta de cuero negro que combinaba con su actitud. Sonrió un poco para sí, suponiendo que ese acto de discreta rebeldía le había valido más de una tarde en detención.

_Sólo que todavía no lo sabía._

Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, piel apiñonada, un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado para su edad… y el color de ojos, bueno, no pudo examinarlo por la distancia. No había problema con eso, de todos modos ya era suficiente con distinguir tales elementos a pesar de que la luz del día comenzaba a escasear.

¿Qué estaría haciendo tan tarde? No es que estuviera en contra de que los jóvenes se divirtieran, era viernes después de todo, pero aquel en particular no parecía tener intención de algo así… en realidad, parecía que sólo estaba ahí, sin más ni más: sentado, luciendo la mochila verde oscuro a un lado, portando los audífonos blancos de diadema mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros y encendía uno.

Fueron pasando los autobuses de aquel lado. El chico no tomaba ninguno. Bajaban o subían pasajeros que se alejaban de la parada. El chico no dejaba de escuchar música y exhalar el humo del cigarro.

Consumía la nicotina que, a su edad, no debería probar con tanto cinismo, pero la técnica delataba experiencia. Nadie le dirigía la palabra, él no se la dirigía a nadie. La música no parecía detenerse, al igual que los autobuses.

Lo vio con curiosidad. No había necesidad de preocuparse por el motivo, porque lo más seguro era que no existiera alguno.

Solamente lo observaba como se hacía con una nube, un árbol, o el paisaje mientras viajaba al trabajo. Lo natural que no ejercía cambio, de eso se trataba.

Al mismo tiempo, con la aparente normalidad, distinguió el toque particular de la escena, esa curiosa espontaneidad conque el joven evadía el entorno y formaba el suyo. La manera en que estaba sentado, en que paseaba la mirada sin ver algo realmente delataba indiferencia, tal vez apatía; el modo en que fumaba y los audífonos que descansaban con suavidad transmitía una implícita rebeldía, quizá burla por todo lo que estaba fuera de sí.

Era curioso. No encontraba otra palabra que describiera la escena.

_Tal vez sí._

_Sólo que todavía no lo sabía. _

Unos 10 minutos después pasó su propio transporte. Subió y tomó asiento. Aun contaba con el tiempo para arreglarse y encontrarse con sus amigos, porque no le perdonarían llegar tarde a la fiesta luego de semanas sin verse.

La rutina grisácea desaparecería con eso.

_Pero…_

… miró hacia el chico antes de partir.

Seguía en su sitio, tranquilo, impasible.

Fumaba. Escuchaba música.

Veía los autos ir y venir sin verdadera atención.

Sólo la luz de la parada alumbraba su figura, la única en esa calle que no era demasiado transitada.

_Pero quería saberla, aquella palabra que describiera con justicia la imagen. _

_Quizá quería descubrir lo extraordinario de la aparente sutileza. _

Sonrió, cómplice de su deseo interno.

La rutina grisácea desapareció 10 minutos atrás, al verlo.

* * *

...

* * *

Siguiente viernes. 19:00 pm. De nuevo esperaba el autobús, tratando de controlar el impulso natural de caer dormido.

La semana había sido muy pesada, atrapado entre las tareas y los exámenes inter semestrales, entre las solicitudes de su jefe y la coordinación del proyecto de sección. Descansando poco, trabajando mucho. Sin dormir en lo absoluto. No sabía cómo seguía vivo.

Contrario a lo que pensaba la mayoría, no era un sujeto perezoso ni descuidado, tampoco aguardaba el mínimo descuido para tomar una siesta.

… bueno, lo de la siesta era cierto, pero no descuidaba las responsabilidades que sus logros le trajeron. Representaba un reconocimiento de sus acciones, así que no podía más que sonreír mientras las ojeras demacraban sus amables pero muy atractivas facciones. Vaya, en verdad debía lucir como un hombre ocupado y sensualmente desgastado~

Deseaba llegar a casa rápidamente. Lo primero que haría sería tirarse sobre el sillón –porque dudaba llegar a la habitación- y dormir hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara. Podría hacerlo con tranquilidad, sin temor a que Francis o Gilbert le pintaran el rostro con un marcador negro – como sucedió en la fiesta del viernes anterior- y sin tener que pasar por la graciosa vergüenza de hallar la evidencia en internet. No bebería tanto de nuevo, prometido.

Levantó la vista.

De nuevo esperaba el transporte que lo dejaría en su residencia, ahorrándole tiempo que necesitaba.

De nuevo esperaba, observando al mismo chico de no más de 17 años de la semana pasada.

De nuevo estaba ahí, sentado en la banca de la parada del autobús justo en frente, del otro lado de la avenida.

_Lo etéreo e intocable, pasando de a desapercibido… _

Fue una sorpresa encontrarlo otra vez, e irónicamente, hubo espacio para la familiaridad.

_Como si nadie lo notara, como si no existiera… _

Distinguió el pantalón a cuadros con distintos tonos de azul oscuro y gris, la camisa blanca, la mochila verde que permanecía quieta, obediente.

_¿Reamente sería así? El que se le pasara de largo, sin novedad… _

La corbata estaba aflojada, pero contrario a lo que recordaba de la ocasión anterior, ahora era de color rojo. Hacía juego con la chamarra vino. La gorra colgaba en parte de sus hombros y los cordones grises caían sin objeción.

Se encontró sonriendo con diversión. Apostaba a que pasó otra tarde en detención por seguir faltando la presencia del saco azul. ¡Muy bien! El constante acto de sutil rebeldía merecía reconocimiento. No era para menos ante un instituto que presumía de su estricta disciplina, sin consideración alguna.

_Tal vez era más un asunto de voluntad, ¿no? _

_Tal vez ese chico tenía ese propósito, el de ser ignorado al grado de cuestionar su presencia._

Observó de nuevo el cabello castaño. Ahora pudo notar que era un tanto largo de la nuca y que tenía un flequillo abierto por la mitad, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos. Combinaba con su rostro, que distinguió muy bien parecido, bastante atractivo. Ahí estaba la piel apiñonada, la complexión adecuada y el misterio del color de sus pupilas gracias a la distancia.

_Quizá estaba pensando demasiado. _

_Siempre le pasaba con las cosas que le parecían curiosas._

Los autobuses llegaban y se marchaban. Él no subía a ninguno. Los pasajeros iban y venían. Él permanecía sentado, portando los audífonos blancos que probablemente estarían emitiendo alguna canción que le gustara.

Notó la forma en que sacó la cajetilla de cigarros y tomaba uno, de nuevo, encendiéndolo en un acto natural. Inhalando y exhalando el humo casi con reverencia.

_No. _

_Estaba equivocado. _

No veía a nadie. Nadie lo miraba. La luz de la parada alumbraba su figura a falta de la iluminación del sol.

Ahí encontró esa apatía e indiferencia de la semana pasada, junto a la espontaneidad y la burla que se expresaba sin palabras, sin gestos ni miradas. Estaba ahí, rodeándolo, jugando con el humo que expiraba con la elegancia que ningún chico inocente lograría.

_Ese sujeto no le inspiraba simplemente curiosidad, al menos ya no._

_Lo extraordinario dentro de lo sutil, tal vez…_

Así, por el simple hecho de estar. Desafiante y relajado con su forma de ocultar las manos en sus bolsillos, al apretar los labios contra el cigarro, por la manera de _mirar_ y _no mirar_ el mundo que parecía ajeno. Tranquilo y pensativo, dejando los autobuses pasar.

_Un nuevo mundo ajeno a la rutina, y oculto en ella al mismo tiempo. Impertinente y libre. Exótico._

Pasaron 10 minutos. Su propio transporte llegó sin retraso, aguardando que abordara.

No lo hizo, lo dejó pasar.

_Esperando a ser descubierto. Ocultándose adrede con tal propósito._

_¿Podría ser? _

Pasaron 20 minutos. El transporte llegó de nuevo, aguardando que abordara.

Esta vez lo hizo. Subió y tomó asiento, acomodándose para descansar un poco en lo que llegaba a su destino. Esperaba no quedarse dormido, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo realmente grande para lograrlo.

_¿Qué estaría pensando ese chico? _

_Quería saberlo. _

… lo miró antes de partir.

Seguía en su sitio, tranquilo, impasible. Espontáneo y cínico, libre de permanecer cuanto deseara.

Fumaba. El humo que se escapaba seguro bailaba al ritmo de su respiración.

Escuchaba música. Tal vez estaría cantando dentro de su mente, o sólo se dejaba llevar por la tonada.

_¿Por qué estaría ahí de nuevo? Actuando como la primera vez, pero añadiendo elementos originales al cuadro que nadie parecía notar. _

_Quería saberlo. _

Veía los autobuses ir y venir sin verdadera atención.

Quizá lo último que quería era abordar uno.

_Probablemente estaba pensando demasiado… o sólo comenzaba a darse cuenta de algo…_

_Sólo que todavía no lo sabía._

Sonrió de nuevo, más animado y con ganas irremediables de esperar el siguiente viernes. Con un poco de suerte, volvería a verlo. De cierta forma le hacía bien pensarlo.

Ahora tenía la impresión de que, al llegar a casa haría de todo, menos dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**

* * *

— ¿Alguien podría decirme qué estamos haciendo aquí? — bostezó sonoramente, recargando la espalda en la respaldo — Pensé que íbamos a hacer algo divertido, ¡es viernes por la noche!

— Vamos a la casa de Toño — le miró de reojo — Es la décima vez en 5 minutos que te lo digo.

— Sí, y precisamente no entiendo por qué estamos sentados aquí, ¿qué esperamos para irnos?

— El autobús, eso esperamos.

Siguiente viernes. 19:00 pm. Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel sitio, aguardando el transporte colectivo.

Toda la semana sintió una alegre ansiedad para que llegara ese día, en que tal vez la suerte lo favorecería y vería de nuevo al chico de la parada de en frente.

Podía recordarse sonriendo por inercia, suspirando antes de darse cuenta, garabateando cosas incomprensibles en alguna hoja mientras pensaba en aquella mochila verde oscuro, los audífonos blancos y la presencia queda, irónicamente exótica.

Los días se volvieron un poco mejores.

No negaba el hecho. En realidad, ahora se sorprendía de que hubiera tardado en darse cuenta que le animaba mirarlo a la distancia, superando por mucho a la simple curiosidad.

No conocía el motivo, pero sí los elementos que lo propiciaron. Sin profundizar adquiría sentido, por lo que decidió entregarse a la sensación en tanto no necesitaba explicación.

Sin embargo…

— ¡Eso no es nada _awesome_! Podríamos haber usado la ruta de siempre, y quizá estaríamos a mitad de camino.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… — sentir ambas miradas, por un momento, le hizo tragar en seco — ¿Por qué vinimos por aquí, Antonio? Si no mal recuerdo, evitabas usar el autobús…

— Bueno, no tiene nada de particular — trató de sonar normal, con su alegre tono habitual — No es que no me gustara venir por aquí, sólo que me resultaba un poco más caro, ¡pero recientemente me aumentaron sueldo! Así que el problema se resolvió~

Sí, estaba ansioso. Sí, sentía que su día mejoraba bastante ahora…

Pero junto a tales sensaciones, se abría paso la de una extraña incomodidad… y pese a cierta culpabilidad, conocía el motivo.

Rió con cierto nervio mientras se rascaba descuidadamente la cabeza.

— ¡Ah, _cheri,_ felicidades! — le dio unas palmadas en la espalda — Ya era momento de que ese anciano anticuado de tu Jefe reconociera tu esfuerzo.

— Por no decir todas las veces que te trataba peor que a una mula — c-claro, eso llegó a pasar — Obvio, no se compara a mi extraordinario logro en el mundo de la arquitectura, pero no está mal.

— Lamento decirte que no puede considerarse "logro" una maqueta que armaste con palitos y piedras — tenía razón.

— Lo es, porque saque una buena calificación.

— Un 6 no es una buena calificación.

— Claro que sí, tomando en cuenta que la armé 15 minutos antes de entrar a clase, ¡soy simplemente increíble!

—… no sé quién es más idiota: tú, o el profesor que aceptó semejante trabajo.

— Yo tampoco…

En una situación normal, la presencia de Francis y Gilbert era lo mejor que podía suceder: estaban aseguradas las graciosas estupideces, las charlas entretenidas y las actividades que ameritaría su encarcelamiento inmediato. _Facebook_ ya no podía con todas las fotos que subían por esas aventuras improvisadas.

Por supuesto, si fuera una situación normal… pero no lo era.

_¿Uhn? ¿Y por qué no? _

— ¿Cuánto más debemos esperar? — se estiró con pereza — Si el transporte no llega pronto, el mundo corre el riesgo de que mi _awesome_ rostro comience a arrugarse. Si pasa, nadie será capaz de consolar a esas millones de personas que llorarán sin remedio.

— Vamos, no ha pasado tanto tiempo — movió la mano sin preocupación. Era un intento por aparentar naturalidad — Sólo llevamos aquí 10 minutos.

— ¿Y eso no es mucho tiempo? ¡Mírame! Siento que me estoy volviendo una pasa.

Observó discretamente hacia adelante.

Se encontró suspirando de repente, sin algo que lamentar.

Sentado en la banca de la parada del autobús justo en frente, del otro lado de la avenida…

_No sabía en qué modo, pero no era una situación normal… al menos, no en el sentido llano de la palabra. _

_Hallarse por tercera ocasión ahí, con toda la intención de encontrar de nuevo al chico de actitud indiferente y desvergonzada, carismática como no lograría cualquiera… _

_Recordarlo, buscarlo, desviarse adrede de la ruta para descubrirlo…_

_No era normal… ¿por qué?_

— Pienso que no está mal de vez en cuando — peinó su rubio flequillo con esa actitud de casanova — ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez con este pequeño desvío podríamos descubrir cosas realmente increíbles~

— ¿Por ejemplo?

Ahí estaba, justo como los dos viernes anteriores.

La camisa blanca con los tres botones desabrochados y el pantalón a cuadros de tonos grises continuaban; la corbata aflojada cambió de nuevo a un color negro, en tanto la chaqueta era café con detalles oscuros. Estaba la mochila verde, los audífonos blancos que se acomodaban apaciblemente en su cabeza.

Ya consumía el cigarro con tranquilidad, saboreando lentamente la nicotina y exhalando el humo que bailaba a su alrededor. Quedaba claro con él que fumar no era sólo una adicción, sino un arte.

Acostumbrado a la distancia, pudo apreciar de nuevo el cabello castaño que ahora se le figuraba suave, con gracia, libre por los mechones que caían por los ojos y que se mecían por el ligero viento que soplaba. Vio la piel apiñonada, la figura bien proporcionada que hacía lucir aquel uniforme… y de nuevo, el tono de sus pupilas quedó en el misterio.

Aquel no era un chico de 17 años común y corriente.

Pensó, sin error a equivocarse, que era un sujeto muy solicitado por las chicas.

Con esas facciones, la actitud y su presencia… contando también los elementos que no podía transmitir sólo con la imagen, debía tener muchas admiradoras suspirando por su atención…

_Eso le molestó… ¿por qué?_

— ¿Ya viste a tu alrededor?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Y qué notaste?

— Un montón de árboles que podrían ser el escenario perfecto para una película de terror.

— No me refería a eso — sonrió con picardía, de aquella forma que sólo él lograba — ¿Ya vista hacia allá?

— ¿Dónde?

— La parada del autobús justo en frente de nosotros, del otro lado de la avenida.

¿Qué?

Volteó inmediatamente hacia sus amigos… y pudo seguir la trayectoria que seguían sus ojos.

Miraban a ese chico…

_Eso le molestó aún más… ¿Por qué?_

— ¡Hey! No está nada mal~

— ¿Bromeas? Yo usaría un sinfín de palabras para describirlo~

— Es un estudiante, ¿cierto? Ese uniforme es del instituto del centro.

— Jah~ no me importaría enseñarle el camino de regreso. Sabes a lo que me refiero~

— Y que alguien de su edad esté a una hora como esta por aquí… no sé, siento que alguien tan piadoso como yo debe hacer algo por él~

Nació un sentimiento de territorialidad, de pronto.

Se halló irritado, ideando sin control cualquier pretexto para que sus amigos dejaran de mirar al chico.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en detenerlos.

_¿Por qué?_

— Por favor, es un estudiante — intentó sonar natural con el fin de distraerlos — No querrán que nos arresten por abuso de menores, ¿cierto?

— ¡Pero míralo! Toño, querido, míralo — hizo un gesto verdaderamente dramático — ¡No puedes decirme que no se te ocurre nada al encontrar semejante ejemplar!

No, no se le ocurría nada.

_O tal vez sí, pero aún no lo admitía. _

_Quizá…_

— Si se ve así ahora, ¿se lo imaginan en un par de años? — ambos hicieron un gesto lascivo que no le causó ninguna gracia – Mi sorprendente persona no puede esperar~

— Además, en un sitio como este, a solas… creo que trata de decirnos algo~

— Y la forma en que fuma… si lo hace tan bien, ¿te imaginas qué otras cosas igual de buenas hará~?

Apretó los puños con más fuerza de la que pensó.

Frunció aún más el ceño, sintiendo esa rabia que le nacía en la boca del estómago y se distribuía poderosamente al resto de su cuerpo.

¡¿Cómo se atrevían…?!

— Yo digo que lo invitemos a algún lado~

— ¡Vamos a hablarle!

— ¡De ninguna manera!

Tener las miradas sorprendidas de ambos sobre sí le hizo darse cuenta de su repentina actitud.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?

N-No había motivo para ponerse así, defendiendo algo que no le pertenecía en lo absoluto, ¡se trataba de un sujeto al que no conocía! Y a pesar de que podía no ser la voluntad del otro, era inevitable que resaltara ante la vista de un buen observador. Cualquiera tenía entonces la libertad de mirarlo y de aprenderse de memoria los pormenores que lo distinguían.

_O tal vez, quería ser el único que lo hiciera. _

_El único en notarlo, en observar los pequeños detalles._

_En descubrir de a poco los nuevos elementos que rememoraba a lo largo de la semana y que ansiaba volver a presenciar los vienes a las 19:00 pm. _

_¿Por qué? _

Un intercambio de vista entre ellos fue suficiente para que recuperara su actitud.

— ¡N-No lo tomen a mal! Es sólo que no deberíamos ocasionar problemas. Ya es un poco tarde, y si lo abordamos con invitaciones que puede malinterpretar, nada nos asegura que estemos bien…

Un nuevo intercambio de miradas, seguido de una sonrisa cómplice, fue suficiente para que sus mejillas se coloraran ligeramente.

_¿Por qué?_

— Ahora entiendo todo~

— Ya se me hacía extraño que usáramos esta ruta~

— ¿D-De qué hablan?

— Toño, mi vida, sólo tenías que decirlo~ ¿es que ya no tienes confianza en nosotros?

— Aunque no es algo fácil de compartir, digo, prácticamente está admitiendo que es un pedófilo.

— ¡Oigan, yo no soy un…!

— El chico te gusta, ¿cierto?

¿Gustar…?

La palabra le sonó tan ajena… y al mismo tiempo, muy acertada.

_¿Sería posible que…?_

— Apuesto a que no es la primera vez que lo ves~

— Creo que este es el tercer viernes que viene hacia aquí, ¿no? Seguro quería encontrarse con él de nuevo~

… sí, eso era cierto.

_¿Pero gustar de él?_

— ¡Vaya! Debo decir que me sorprendes, pensé que tu tipo era más como Emma, o como Clara Vargas…

De repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de una increíble verdad, Gilbert le miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Quiere decir que en realidad eres gay?

— Que le guste un hombre no quiere decir que lo sea — defendió Francis. Qué bueno, porque él estaba aún más sorprendido por la sugerencia — Si encaja con sus gustos, o con lo que define como "atractivo", ¿qué importa? Además, influyen otras cosas además del físico, como la personalidad o la presencia.

Sí, era cierto.

Ese chico… sí, ya había pensado que era muy bien parecido, tan atractivo como no miró en alguien de su edad, o en cualquier persona hasta la fecha… pero no sólo se trataba de "hermosura" en el sentido tradicional de la palabra.

Percibía misterio, exoticidad y una enorme desvergüenza en su actuar.

_¿Pero le gustaba? _

— Tiene mucho sentido… aunque ese sujeto encaja con los gustos de cualquiera~, ¡como los míos!

— O los míos~

— Oigan, cálmense…

— Mi sorprendente persona no te culpa, ¡es que sólo míralo! — ambos volvieron a observar al joven con lascividad. Esta vez rió por ello — Como soy una persona asombrosa y considerada, no iré detrás de él porque tú lo viste primero, ¡pero de lo contrario, ahora mismo ya lo tendría contra una pared y…!

— Yo sería más amable~ — sonó como un verdadero conquistador — Primero me acercaría y amablemente iniciaría una conversación con él, después lo invitaría a algún lado sin aceptar una negativa, y luego de pasar un buen rato, le robaría un beso mientras acaricio su pierna por debajo de la mesa~ y…

— Ya, ya, no quiero escuchar lo que le harían — los detuvo, porque no controlaría demasiado la molestia que crecía al imaginarse al joven con cualquiera de esos dos. O con quien fuera — Parecen dos pervertidos acechando a un niño.

— Pues tú estás haciendo lo mismo — Francis le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas, divertido — No hay nada de qué avergonzarse~

— ¿Ya sabes cuál es su nombre?

… no, no lo sabía…

En realidad, ¿qué era lo que sabía de él?

— No lo sé…

— ¿Estás seguro que tiene 17 años?

— No precisamente, sólo lo deduje.

Su edad era un simple tanteo; las características físicas cualquiera podría enumerarlas si miraba con atención; su actitud era más difícil de describir, pero permanecer sentando en aquella banca sin prestar atención a nada dejaba muchas posibilidades…

— ¿Qué sabes de él, realmente?

—… nada…

Eso era.

No sabía nada, salvo banalidades…

— Antonio, por favor, dime que al menos has tenido la destreza de acercarte y hablarle.

—… no.

Sólo lo observaba cada viernes a las 19:00 pm, mientras esperaba el autobús…

No había ningún motivo para sentirse especial solamente por eso…

_Tal vez… tenían razón…_

— Y yo que creí que Gilbert era el idiota.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿A quién le estás diciendo idiota?! Claramente estás celoso porque nunca serás tan asombroso como yo en el arte del amor — sonrió con seguridad — Y por eso, Antonio, te digo que no debes preocuparte.

— ¿Ah, no?

— ¡No! Porque es un error que puede repararse: la próxima vez debes armarte de valor, atravesar la avenida e iniciar una conversación. Hazte notar, logra una buena primera impresión, ¡ya sabes lo que dicen! "La fuerza de tu acción es directamente proporcional a las veces que él te recordará"

… debía estar por acabarse el mundo, porque lo que acaba de decir tenía sentido. Incluso era un buen consejo.

_Tal vez… sí le gustaba… después de todo, no negaba ninguno de los comentarios comprometedores, e incluso, ya había intervenido varias veces para que dejaran de hablar sobre aquel joven con tanta lujuriosa libertad._

_Pero… _

— ¡Siento que mi corazón no podrá soportarlo por mucho tiempo! — mordió su pañuelo como una señorita — ¡Primero, nos enteramos de que Toño está enamorado de un estudiante tan atractivo como el mismísimo demonio! ¡Un hermoso amor prohibido que nos demostrará el verdadero significado del amor! — rió un tanto nervioso. Algo como eso… — Y después, Gilbert dice algo coherente, ¡coherente y casi sabio!, ¡ah~, me estremezco! ¿Acaso el paraíso está por llegar a la tierra?

La risa que emitió el de cabello plateado lo contagió irremediablemente. En pocos minutos el rubio se les unió, llenando el tranquilo ambiente con sus risas y comentarios al azar.

Tuvo tiempo para observar al chico, no obstante.

Continuaba sentado, exhalando el humo con esa sutilidad que ni el mismo aire lograría; los audífonos blancos estaban en su sitio, al igual que la mochila verde oscuro. La chaqueta café hacía juego con el tono de su piel y de cabello, acentuándose más la cuestión del color de sus iris.

Con todo el ruido que estaban haciendo, ¿los habría notado?

… en esos días que lo miraba del otro lado de la avenida, ¿habría volteado alguna vez?

_Tal vez… sí le gustaba…_

_Pero no era tan sencillo como parecía. _

De pronto apareció el transporte, haciendo la parada para que abordaran. Subieron sin perder tiempo.

Cuando llegaran a su casa, seguramente pedirían una pizza, o intentarían cocinar algo con apariencia inhumana, pero comestible. Verían una película, o jugarían con el Xbox, a la vez que las botellas de licor desaparecerían rápidamente. Cuando Gilbert se encontrara borracho, le marcaría a Elizabeta para molestarla, siendo que sólo quería que fuera su novia. Francis llamaría a Arthur, recordando las viejas riñas y reclamándole que no lo invitara a su boda con aquella galesa de ojos verde oliva. En su caso se reiría y reiría, grabando todo para publicarlo en Facebook a la mañana siguiente.

Estar con esos dos aseguraba una velada divertida. La rutina gris desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

_En realidad, desapareció desde la primera vez que…_

Miró al joven antes de partir.

Seguía en su sitio, tranquilo e impasible, cínico y relajado, ajeno al mundo que se desarrollaba fuera de él.

_¿Alguna vez lo habría notado? Aunque fuera un momento… _

_Quizá… aun si se trataba de una posibilidad lejana, le gustó pensar que sus encuentros ya no fueron casualidad, como esa primera vez._

Fumaba. Escuchaba música. Dejaba los autobuses pasar, teniendo como compañía la luz de la parada que iluminaba su figura. Bajaban o subían pasajeros que se alejaban sin que a él le importara. Nadie le hablaba y él no le hablaba a nadie. El humo continuaba escapando al ritmo de su respiración.

¿Por qué cada viernes lo encontraba tan igual y tan distinto?

Suspiraba por el recuerdo y más por la imagen presente…

_Casi podía sentirlo, había algo inmenso y exótico que descubrir detrás de la apariencia._

_Quería saberlo. Ser el primero en implantar la bandera del descubrimiento…_

… tal vez sí le gustaba, no era imposible pensarlo y mucho menos molesto…

_Pero era más complicado que eso. _

Sonrió ampliamente, en su honor.

El próximo viernes…

— Casi lo olvido — habló el francés, llamando su atención — Tienes que hablarnos de cada avance que logres, ¡y finalmente, cuando hayas conquistado su corazón, nos lo debes de presentar!

— Nos volverías cómplices de un crimen, pero valdría mucho la pena, kesesesese~

— ¿Y quién sabe? Podríamos darle _amour_ entre todos.

— ¡De eso nada!

Las risas aumentaron. Pronto se encontró imitándolos.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Aquel viernes no era como los anteriores.

Lo aseguraba tanto como las manos comenzaban a temblarle y sus pies bailaban al ritmo de alguna tonada olvidada.

Hoy lo haría, era definitivo.

Hoy atravesaría la avenida. Se acercaría a la parada del autobús, y esperando lo mejor, cruzaría al menos una palabra con aquel chico. Sonreiría, porque era imposible no hacerlo ante ese emocionante momento. Sería amable, carismático pero sin llegar a la petulancia. Lo miraría todo el tiempo con atención, sin falta, puesto que deseaba grabar cada detalle estando a sólo centímetros de distancia.

Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad de que lo mandara al demonio, que lo interpretara como un acoso, o que simplemente lo ignorara. No sería una reacción ajena, después de todo, ¿cada cuando se le acercaba un extraño con la mera intención de hablar? Era inusual, sospechoso, y no mejoraba demasiado que se tratara de un tipo que lo rebasaba en años…

No podía hacer nada con eso: el hecho de ocultar su edad sería totalmente deshonesto, incluso ridículo, así que tenía toda la intención de acercarse con toda su sinceridad. Un punto a su favor, al menos.

Y por supuesto, aun si entraba en contradicción con aquello de la honestidad, no pensaba decirle que lo había observado durante los últimos 3 viernes, como si se tratara de un acosador. No importaba si el motivo inicial fue la curiosidad y concluyó con la necesidad, definitivamente sería un elemento para que se sintiera incómodo y era lo que menos deseaba.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía decir con certeza cuál era el objetivo final.

No sabía qué conseguiría, qué pensaría después o cómo se desarrollarían las cosas.

No estaba seguro qué quería, o si sólo ansiaba que notara su existencia un instante. Tal vez anhelaba su amistad. Tal vez no. Sin requerir explicación o lógica, tenía la necesidad de hablarle, de conocer el color de las pupilas que no veía a distancia; quería ver de cerca la forma en que fumaba el cigarro, o como exhalaba el humo que bailaba a su propio ritmo.

Era lo exótico y lo misterioso. Todo lo que no se conocía con la simple observación o la imaginación.

_¿Le gustaba? A esas alturas no tenía dificultad en emitir una respuesta afirmativa. _

_Sí, le gustaba. Mucho. Tanto que no le importaría pasar los siguientes viernes de todo el año asistiendo al sitio sólo para verlo._

_Pero era más complicado que simplemente "gustar"._

Alzó la vista una vez más, estudiando la imagen que había presenciado ocasiones anteriores.

El chico de no más de 17 años estaba ahí, sentado en la banca de la parada del autobús en frente, al otro lado de la avenida. Con el mismo pantalón a cuadros, con los audífono blancos y la mochila verde oscuro. Esta vez no traía ninguna chaqueta, sino que estaba sólo con la camisa: las mangas las tenía dobladas hasta el codo, los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados y la corbata roja se mecía de acuerdo al nulo movimiento. Lucía más fresco, más cínico, e irónicamente cansado y fastidiado, ¿habría tenido un día difícil?

Nada lo indicaba en realidad, pero lo intuía.

_"Gustar" era algo que producía satisfacción, placer o una sensación agradable. Algo por lo cual sentir complacencia en cualquier sentido, físico o no._

_La primera vez no lo supo, pero mirar al joven le produjo agrado. Uno básico que no necesitaba mayor explicación. "Gusto" en el mero sentido, sin secuelas y convencional. _

Ahora no esperaba ningún autobús, así que tenía el tiempo y la intención de aproximarse. La idea le producía tanta emoción como alegría, por lo que ningún arrepentimiento se asomó.

Muy bien, lo haría.

_La segunda y tercera vez estuvo presente la misma sensación, pero aumentó conforme se iba dando cuenta de los detalles. Fue observando en la aparente normalidad elementos que volvieron complejo el simple concepto._

_Encajaba a la perfección con lo que consideraba atractivo y precioso, interesante y original. Los detalles que dejaba ver con su actitud lo atraían, su presencia lo llamaba y manipulaba. El hecho de estar ahí, a las 19:00 pm aun con el uniforme de su colegio, sin mirar ni ser mirado por el mundo entero, le gritaba la señal de un descubrimiento extraordinario. _

_Eso no era simplemente "gustar"._

El silencio de la escena fue interrumpido, no obstante.

_¿Qué era, entonces?_

El sonido de unos pasos acercarse casi frenéticamente llenó el ambiente, y él sólo pudo voltear para ver de qué se trataba.

Desde la esquina venía corriendo un chico alto, de piel blanca y cabello rubio; no distinguió el color de sus ojos, pero traía unos lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. El uniforme sin duda se parecía al del joven de la parada, pero llevaba además un chaleco beige, corbata negra y una chamarra de aviador con una estrella a la altura del pecho. Aun con la distancia, se notaba más joven, tal vez del 15 o 16 años…

_Estar ahí con el único objeto de dirigirle una palabra debía ser una señal._

_ El que hubiera pensando únicamente en aquel momento y la forma en que procedería, también… sin olvidar que se encontraba sonriendo aún más por el recuerdo, como si fuera lo indispensable para tener un buen día. Debía ser una señal. _

_¿De qué, precisamente? _

Siguió sólo por inercia sus movimientos. En definitiva no era como mirar al que se hallaba en frente. No era menosprecio, simplemente ese chico que corría no era tan carismático como el moreno, y ni por asomo producía la misma sensación de misterio, cinismo y burla. Dudaba que alguien, además de él, pudiera lograr una combinación tan atrayente. En verdad había tenido suerte en notarlo.

Rememoró las opiniones de Francis y Gilbert. Sonrió ampliamente, aunque hubo espacio para el recelo. Si ellos habían reaccionado así, ¿qué podía esperar del resto? Una vez que se distinguía su existencia, era imposible pasar de largo ante él. Si sus amigos se detuvieron por consideración y respeto, el resto del mundo no tendría tanta consideración.

_Territorialidad. Pertenencia. _

_El gusto comenzaba a mezclarse con tales percepciones. _

_Egoísmo. Celos. _

_¿Por qué? _

Pasó en un segundo.

Aun cuando seguía con la vista el movimiento del rubio, fue tomando por sorpresa. Una molesta y punzante sorpresa.

Se detuvo justo en la parada del autobús del otro lado de la avenida, como si ese hubiese sido su objetivo desde el principio. Probablemente lo fue, porque enseguida se sentó en la banca mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

… ¿Cómo se atrevía a ocupar el sitio al lado del otro chico…?

Se encontró desvaneciendo la sonrisa, atento e inmóvil ante la imagen.

_La ira que se acumuló en medio de su garganta debía ser una señal. _

Los pensamientos fugaces y letales lo mermaron ante las infinitas posibilidades.

No se equivocó: el mundo entero no tendría consideración ante un descubrimiento tan extraordinario. Estaría atento, acechando, robando lo que no debía ser profanado.

_El deseo de ser el único tenía que significar algo._

_Quizá ya lo sabía._

Toda la rabia que se le acumuló no tuvo comparación cuando el más joven empezó a reír sonoramente y se dirigió al moreno, como si ya lo conociera. Sintió que se volvería demente ante esa vulgar familiaridad.

Debía hacer algo de inmediato. No podía permitir que ese sujeto, ni nadie más, se apropiara de alguien tan…

_Quizá lo supo desde el principio. _

Sin embargo…

_Quizá no lo estuvo ignorando adrede. Tampoco como un acto natural. _

_Solamente quiso descubrirlo con toda la emoción del proceso. _

_Sí, quizá…_

Notó con mejor inquietud que el moreno no hacía caso. Aun con el ruido del contrario, con sus comentarios, con los movimientos que buscaban llamar su atención, él seguía ajeno. No lo ignoraba, porque el acto requería cierta devoción para ser constante. No. Simplemente era como si no hubiera notado su presencia.

¿Cómo lo lograba? ¿Cómo podía causarle tantas emociones con el hecho de "no ser"?

_Definitivamente…_

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de la acción y comenzó a perder la paciencia. Fue obvio por la forma en que sus facciones cambiaron. Era propio de un niño sólo delatarse con sus gestos, por eso dio la impresión de que empezaba a hablarle con más dureza en un intento de hacerse presente.

El moreno continuó escuchando música, mirando los autobuses ir y venir.

_Al final tenía presente varias opciones. _

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el elegante y relajado movimiento que ejecutaba para encender su cigarro. El humo viajaría entre danzas circulares, perfectas para una respiración que nada le interesaba.

Casi sonrió cuando el más joven lanzó un ligero golpe a la mano ajena, haciendo que el pitillo cayera.

¿Tan desesperado estaba porque lo mirara?

_No desconocía el sentimiento. _

_Por eso ya había tomado una decisión. _

El contrario se levantó con tranquilidad. El impulso hizo que su cabello se meciera un poco, al igual que la corbata. Caminó en sentido contrario de la parada, cargando la mochila sobre la espalda y sacando otro cigarro. Era algún tipo de ritual que no interrumpiría sin importar las circunstancias.

El otro lo siguió de inmediato. Continuó con los reclamos que no tenían forma, pero que se oían en toda la calle. Seguía moviendo los brazos, seguía intentado ser escuchado por aquel que caminaba sin dirección fija.

_El próximo viernes… _

Sonrió con más calma, con más conciencia y con aquella sensación de alegre realización. Subió al autobús que pasó un par de minutos después, suspirando y tarareando alguna tonada olvidada.

El descubrimiento más extraordinario de todos…


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

**Epílogo  
**

* * *

No hubo manera alguna de que pudiera esperar más.

No hubo manera de que pudiera detenerse ante aquel reloj que no caminaba más prisa.

Ceder ante los números del calendario hubiera sido una ofensa para sí mismo que no admitiría.

Era sábado. 18:00 pm en punto.

Estaba sentado en la banca de la parada del autobús desde las 11 am.

_No podía esperar hasta el próximo viernes. _

Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre su rodilla con frenesí. Le temblaban las piernas. La respiración se le aceleró conforme se acercaba la hora predilecta.

Tenía que verlo. Debía hacerlo, o de lo contrario, correría por toda la ciudad gritando un nombre que no conocía.

_El motivo para estar ahí… el ansioso objetivo… _

_Ya lo sabía. Lo hizo desde el principio..._

En cuanto despertó y terminó algunos pendientes, inmediatamente se bañó, se arregló y salió de su casa. Tomó el transporte de regreso y bajó ahí, en esa parada en la que había visto tantas veces al chico.

No conocía nada a parte de lo que dejaba ver la apariencia. No sabía su nombre, su verdadera edad, lo que le disgustaba o no. Le eran ajenos los motivos para que cada viernes estuviera en aquel sitio, fumando y escuchando música mientras dejaba los autobuses pasar.

No alcanzaba a imaginar todo lo que ignoraba, todo lo que escapaba a su percepción.

La inmensidad de conocimiento… lo nunca explorado.

Era como toparse con un nuevo mundo.

_No podía esperar. _

Estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer: deseaba dirigirle la palabra, escuchar el tono de su voz, observar el modo en que movería los labios que usaba para fumar con tanta gracia.

_Aceptaba el naciente sentimiento con toda la alegría que representaba, aun si las posibilidades se abrían en ambos sentidos. _

Pero… que él tuviera planes no significaba que el chico también.

Era posible que no le interesara… que ni siquiera, en todo aquel tiempo, hubiera notado su existencia.

Podría pasarle lo mismo que al rubio de ayer.

_¿Realmente estaba bien con eso? Sólo con proceder…_

Sonrió con un poco de desgane.

No era ingenuo, tampoco creía que una voluntad inquebrantable era suficiente para hacer la diferencia. Esperar lo mejor no siempre servía, y nunca dependía de una sola persona definir lo que sucedería.

Pero quería pensar que la suerte estaría de su lado.

Esperaba… esperaba que él le permitiera descubrir todas las maravillas que guardaba. No importaba la forma, sólo quería saber…

_¿De verdad? ¿Estaría satisfecho aun si la etiqueta de "desconocidos" no se desvanecía? _

No.

¿Pero, siendo realista, qué más podía esperar? Anhelar apropiarse de ese nuevo mundo no significaba que sería cedido con facilidad.

_Conquistar… _

Lo haría si era necesario.

Y por eso estaba ahí, desde las 11 am con el fin de encontrarlo justo cuando llegara a la banca. Era sábado. Esperó horas enteras ante la vaga esperanza de que apareciera de nuevo…

Una ciega convicción no resolvería las cosas. De hecho, ya se sentía estúpido ahora que pensaba todo el tiempo que pasó.

No podía evitarlo. Si no lo veía, saldría corriendo por la ciudad en su búsqueda…

_El sentimiento ya no era desconocido. _

_Un naciente amor que se desbordaría…_

El nuevo mundo… quería verlo y estrecharlo entre las manos, conocerlo en su totalidad, sentirlo hasta la profundidad de su cerebro.

_Lo haría. _

Su reloj marcó las 18:30 pm.

En ese momento, percibió unas ligeros pero relajados pasos acercarse.

Miró con emocionante discreción mientras sonreía de a poco.

Ahí venía…

El cabello castaño oscuro, la piel apiñonada, el cuerpo de agraciada complexión y la altura propia de un joven en la flor de su vida.

Era extraño verlo sin el uniforme, pero era como descubrir otra faceta igual de interesante: usaba pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, playera roja, convers negros y la chaqueta de cuero que le daba un estilo atractivo y propio. Usaba los mismos audífonos blancos; la ausencia de la mochila verde le daba mayor libertad a sus movimientos.

Ahora podía verlo, el color de sus ojos: eran de un tono rojo oscuro muy impresionante, como si fuera el resultado de una mezcla entre negro y carmín. No había observado un matiz semejante. Brillosos y grandes, traviesos y cínicos… con verlos pudo saber que aquella apatía que solía transmitir era voluntaria y no natural, lo que delataba un gran manejo en el repertorio sus emociones.

Mostraba lo que quería, no lo que el resto deseaba.

Pero no fue lo único nuevo que vio: a lo ancho del puente de su nariz se notaba una larga cicatriz, e incluso un extremo parecía desviarse hacia su ojo derecho; más aún, en la base de su cuello parecía tener una mucho más grande y grotesca, como si la piel hubiera sido abierta sin patrón y con violencia. ¿Resultado de un accidente, tal vez?

_El nuevo mundo… con verlo más de cerca, más deseaba reclamarlo como propio. _

Presenció a la perfección cómo se aproximaba. Cada vez más. Más.

_Tanto por explorar… lo más hermoso y lo más misterioso… _

Se encontró a sí mismo bajando la vista, no obstante.

Sonrió ampliamente con rastros de palpable nerviosismo, pero evitó jugar con sus manos. Intentó relajarse, respirar con profundidad y aparentar una actitud relajada, casual, propia de alguien que ya había alcanzado madurez.

Por supuesto, no se trataba de eso. No tenía que ver con la edad, ni siquiera con la apariencia. Sentirse de aquella forma escapaba a cualquier convencionalismo.

Y el experimentarlo lo alegraba sin límites. No había palabras.

_¿Pero podía? No era el tipo de persona que negaba lo que le gustaba, aunque tampoco se lanzaba ciegamente. Conocía las posibilidades. Buenas y malas. _

Le dio la impresión de que su propia respiración se detuvo cuando el joven llegó a su lado. No tomó asiento, pero contuvo sus pasos. Estaba frente a él prácticamente, de espaldas y erguido, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Alcanzaba a escuchar la música: "Maldito Duende" de Héroes del Silencio.

Parecía que esperaba el autobús.

_Para lograr algo concreto tenía que esforzarse, y aun con ello, nada aseguraba el resultado. El inicio podía tener una sola voluntad, pero continuar y cultivarlo, llegar a "algo más" dependía de dos. _

El pitido del transporte lo hizo reaccionar. Al levantar el rostro, ya se había hecho la parada y él… él estaba abordando…

Subía, como si jamás hubiera notado su existencia…

_¿Iba a conformarse si aquel chico no sólo le negaba el inicio, sino la contemplación de lo más extraordinario?_

Se levantó antes de darse cuenta. Dio un par de pasos, sin saber qué estaría dispuesto a hacer.

_No. _

Pero…

Pero.

El contrario, aun en las escaleras, volteó completamente de repente.

Su mirada rojiza oscura cruzó en un segundo con la suya.

_El nuevo mundo…_

La sonrisa ladeada que recibió; el brillo burlón y carismático de sus pupilas que lo enfocó sólo a él; la presencia exótica y divertida que lo acogió…

_Dios. _

— ¿Vas a subir, o no?

La voz que imaginó, pero que no alcanzó a prever… la que no alcanzó a contemplar los efectos que provocó…

_Todo lo derrumbó. Todo lo creó. _

Abordó con más prisa de la que pensó. Sintió ese dolor en las rodillas por el movimiento repentino y la el aire que en un segundo se le escapó. Todo lo ignoró en tanto la frase resonaba en su mente y la figura ajena ya caminaba por el pasillo del autobús. Pagó inmediatamente el pasaje. Era muy costoso, claro que lo sabía.

_Casi entre sus manos. Ahí estaba._

Mientras afuera ya se despedía la luz del atardecer, la iluminación eléctrica se abrió paso. El ajetreo natural del movimiento dejaba un sonido de repiqueteo metálico que se perdía con el ruido del motor. La ausencia se dejaba ver en los asientos vacíos, salvo en uno.

En aquella banca larga que abarcaba el fondo, junto a la ventana…

_Lo que podría tocar y conocer… lo que podría acariciar y reclamar…_

Caminó. En ese trayecto, aquella mirada rojiza lo miraba sin error, con atención y diversión, como si lo invitara a ir más a prisa. La sonrisa, la respiración coordinada, la postura que le prometía las más inimaginables sorpresas… no podía esperar más. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba llegar y…

_Casi. _

…

…

Se detuvo un momento cuando ya se encontraban frente a frente.

Él bajó los audífonos hasta su cuello, sonriéndole y mirándole más profundamente de lo que nadie logró antes. Era como si supiera todo, aquellas innumerables cosas que pensaba, que deseaba y que tomaría sin vacilación.

_Le estaba dejando hacerlo. _

Tomó asiento y se acercó. Lo hizo sin importarle aquel gesto de sorpresa que dibujó, o si las manos no encontraron respuesta inmediata. Simplemente se acercó tanto como pudo, le sujetó por el cuello y lo obligó a voltear con amabilidad. Contempló aquellas pupilas en tan sólo un instante, llenándose y estremeciéndose. Sonrió con seducción, satisfecho por sentir el escalofrío entre sus manos.

Lo besó.

Unió su boca a la de él con lentitud, casi con suavidad, pero impregnando en la caricia todo ese deseo que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Se deleitó con la textura, con la calidez, con aquellos movimientos coordinados que buscaban dar y recibir placer en igual medida; lamió los labios que sintió ligeramente húmedos, entreabiertos en espera de que hiciera lo que tanto quería…

No. Lo que ambos querían.

Acariciando su cintura, la espalda que sentía más estrecha bajo su palma, introdujo la lengua en aquella cavidad con sabor a menta y a ligero tabaco, gozando la correspondencia que seguía su paso ansioso y suave, lento y desesperado. Sus lenguas encontrándose, buscándose y lamiéndose con toda esa pasión le arrebataba el aliento, como si fuera un baile tan sensual y atrevido como ningún otro. Les arrancó un suave suspiro que murió entre los labios que no querían separarse.

La respiración, sus cuerpos tratando de evadir el espacio existente entre ellos, el aroma de atractivo tabaco, chocolate, lluvia y tierra húmeda…

No podía más. La decisión y la resolución tomaron forma más que nunca.

Todo lo nuevo, lo precioso, lo placentero y lo valioso… al chico que estrechaba entre los brazos, el que le correspondía como nadie aquel beso, no lo dejaría ir. Lo conquistaría en todas sus formas. Conocería absolutamente todo de él. Lo volvería tan perceptivo de sí mismo hasta que no le quedara voluntad. Hasta que no pudieran vivir sin él tanto como sí mismo.

Ese amor naciente ya era más que eso.

No podía más.

…

…

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que terminar el beso cuando no les quedó respiración.

Se separaron apenas unos milímetros, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza. Dejaron las manos quietas en donde encontraron lugar, como si el espacio aún les causara emocionante abrumo. Se miraron en todo momento, observando con alegría que el color verde esmeralda de sus propias pupilas se reflejaba en las del otro.

Sonreían.

— ¿S-Sabes? — dijo aun con la falta de aire — N-No suelo ser así en la primera cita.

— J-Jajaja –rió quedo, pero con felicidad — N-No es la primera.

Era cierto. Desde el encuentro original supieron que el contrario existía.

Siempre lo supieron.

— Puede ser~ — pronunció en un tono cantarín natural — Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te invito un café para celebrarlo?

— ¡De ninguna manera me atrevería a rechazar algo así~! — ¡qué emoción! — Pero sólo si aceptas que yo pague. Es mi deber como el adulto responsable~

— Mejor para mí~ — sonrió de lado — Y en ese caso, deberé agregar una dona a la orden.

— No veo ningún problema en eso~

Lo volvió a mirar a detalle.

En verdad atractivo, tan bien parecido como nunca miró antes. Misterioso y exótico, mostrando lo que quería y no lo que el resto anhelaba.

— Por cierto — le tendió la mano, gustándole su reacción de ligera confusión — Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Sería el único que conocería todo lo que ocultaba.

— Mucho gusto, Antonio — correspondió el gesto, mirándolo con divertido interés — Yo soy Alejandro Rodríguez.

Definitivamente.


End file.
